


Soft

by DaisyChainz



Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Corruption, Gen, Hux wrapped in Kylo's cowl, Pre-Slash, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Seasonal, Starkiller Base (Star Wars), Traditions, subverted expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: ❄ #KyluxAdvent, Day 8: Ornaments ❄Hux thinks Kylo's gone soft with his New Republic Wintertime ritual.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	Soft

"Of all your ridiculous customs, this one has got to be the most asinine." Hux complained as he wrapped his great coat around himself more tightly. The bitter Starkiller winds seemed to rip right through all his carefully placed layers. "You do realize, the majority of the fauna on this planet would rather just eat You?" 

Kylo fastened the last of his sticky baubles to the prickly tree before them, then pointed. "I made these with foods the local animals eat. There are birds that survive off these seeds, and they're packed in with fats from other plants." He looked at Hux, still trying to hide his shivers. "Not everything here is carnivorous." 

Hux gave him a feral grin. "I see. The smaller animals will be drawn here by your bait, and in turn be eaten by the larger creatures." 

Unwrapping his cowl, Kylo stepped away from the tree. "Yes. The point of the ritual is to perpetuate the life cycles of the local life forms. The plants feed the herbivores, who in turn feed the carnivores. What?" He asked, as he wrapped his cowl around Hux's shoulders. "Were you expecting some beautiful,soft New Republic philosophy?" 

Hux stiffened as Kylo brushed against him, placing the cowl carefully over his layers. Then he sighed and relaxed into the warmth. "I admit, I feared the worst of this little display. I suppose I should be impressed that you've corrupted the original intent? Although, why you do it at all, still remains a mystery." 

"Oh Hux." Kylo stepped back and admired his handiwork; Hux's shivering had ceased completely. "Not everything is a military ceremony. It is simply to recognize the changing of the seasons, and to acknowledge the struggle to survive. I would imagine that even you can empathize with that. Besides." Hux drew back slightly as Kylo moved closer to look him directly in the eyes. "Surely you don't think me soft. If so, you hardly know me at all." 

They stood for a moment like that, until Kylo finally stepped back. Hux shook his head and blinked. Together, they turned their feet back in the direction of the base, returning to the sterile (but above freezing) cold of the indoors. 

"I suppose I'll have to work on that." Admitted Hux, and they walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.


End file.
